Dai Suki
by LEMONedy
Summary: I always unintentionally start writing these, and then can't stop until I'm finished... Asch x Luke fic, contains Shounen-ai and such. Rated for sensuality.


The forever ongoing blizzard stormed about in the city of Keterburg. Inside the Keterburg hotel, however, was a different story. The tangled bodies of Luke fon Fabre and Asch the Bloody breathed heavily against each other, their pajamas drenched with sweat and clinging to their bodies. Luke would moan with every touch, as Asch left soft kisses all over his out-stretched neck.

Asch rubbed his body carefully against Luke's, continuing to kiss his collarbone, neck, and jaw. Luke's mouth hung agape, as he desperately clung to Asch's dampened clothing. It was just the two of them, since Luke had taken a break from travelling with his 'friends', and decided to spend a weekend with Asch. "It's so hot..." Luke sighed, as he dropped his head, his hair falling over his sticky wet face. Asch sighed out in pleasure, as he ran a light hand down Luke's back.

The wind began to howl louder, as Asch gently stroked Luke's face. In the dim light, they could see each other's eyes sparkle as they brought their lips together, softly. Asch's breath hitched at first, as he couldn't believe what he had just done. He broke away quickly, and stared into the night, eyes widened. He tried to breath, but couldn't, and he made noises which sounded like little sobs.

Luke's small voice came. "Are you okay...?" Asch's eyes grew wider, as he snuggled closer to his replica, and sighed. "I'm fine." He whispered, his voice just as small as Luke's, which caused him to mentally kick himself. They snuggled into each other, and didn't say another word, nor make another move. The wind continued to howl, as the original and replica enjoyed each other's warmth until dozing off.

Morning soon came, and Asch found himself staring at his replica's back, on the other side of the bed. Asch felt himself become full with desperation, as his replica neglected him. "Luke." Asch hissed, bringing his body closer. Luke didn't say a word, and just snuggled into the touch. Asch buried his face in Luke's hair, and just inhaled his scent, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Oh, Luke..." He whispered, rolling his hips against the boy's sleepy body. Luke let out a small whimpering noise, as he finally turned over. "Good morning..." He whispered sweetly, his eyelids heavy.

Asch sighed, as they just held each other closely. He knew their time together would soon come to an end, and now he never wanted it to do so. Asch gently ran a hand across Luke's side, and nonchalantly kissed his lips. 'I love you.' Asch thought, but didn't dare say it aloud. They began to become desperate, as they ran their fingers through each other's, and their lips danced over each other's.

The whole morning went on like this, with touching, and kissing, and moaning. Until Luke pulled away, hands still placed upon Asch's chest. "... I should probably be going." He whispered, and headed to the restroom to get dressed. Asch stayed still, in shock. ... What had he just been doing, and why had he been doing it for so long? He brought his hands to his chest, and curled into a ball. He waited patiently until Luke emerged, wearing his usual costume.

Asch sat up, and gazed over him. "... Can we do the same thing next week?" He pleaded, his eyes growing large and desperate. Luke's expression was surprised, as he also looked over Asch. "... Sure." He whispered in reply, and left the room, going to meet up with his real friends. Though Luke had just agreed to be with him for another weekend, Asch found tears forming in his eyes. He angrily smashed his head into the pillow, and cried.

"Asch..." Luke found himself moaning out Asch's name yet again, dragging a hand down his back. Asch had crawled ontop of Luke's body earlier that night, and they hadn't moved from that position in hours. They kissed, and moaned, and grinded, wasting the night away in each other's touches. Luke had moaned sharply after a while, and turned his head away, breathing extremely heavily. Asch's lips were swollen, and he couldn't bring himself to close his mouth properly, as he gazed down at his replica.

Asch gently scrambled off Luke's body, and claimed the space in bed beside him. He watched as his chest moved up and down, as he stared upwards, gasping for breath. "Luke..." Asch murmured, half in concern, half because he was horny as Hell. Luke slowly turned his head, looking at Asch with half-lidded hazy eyes. "What time do you have to leave tomorrow...?" He found himself asking, pathetically.

Luke shut his eyes, and sighed deeply. "Early. You'll probably still be sleeping." He stated, his voice way too calm and collected to match his pleasure drunk face. "I'll wake up." Asch replied, looking away as if trying to take that back. Luke smiled gently, and stroked his original's face. "Whatever you say." He smiled, kissing him gently.

In the morning, Asch again had to deal with watching Luke as he left him for his friends. And, he again had to sob into the pillows. How many days would he have to do this, how many days would he have to be blinded by both love and lust, and just be left alone aftwerwards. Asch felt his heart breaking steadily, as the tears flowed harder and harder. "I love you..." He whispered, snuggling into the pillow.

Asch had stayed in Keterburg for the last month, desperately awaiting Luke's return. The snow and wind had become totally normal to him, and he never found it cold anymore. He wanted to leave, but couldn't bring himself to do so. What if /he/ came back...? How he longed for those nights again, where he could forget everything, and just be with the one he loved.

And, one day, it happened. Asch leaned against the statue of Karl III at the south entrance of Keterburg, just people watching. Until a group of people that stuck out unusually approached, one of them all too familiar to Asch. "Luke..." He whispered, his face lighting up, his heart filling with happiness. Luke yelled something loudly, something Asch didn't really understand, but he was so happy anyways. He wanted to run over to him, to hold him close, but was frozen to the spot.

One of the members of the group, Guy, the servant boy, wrapped his arms around Luke, glaring at Asch. He flinched back slightly, almost intimidated by the blonde. Luke followed Guy's stare, and met eyes with Asch. He tried to speak, do anything, but couldn't. The whole group of them, including the three girls, the older man, and even the blue animal-like thing. They all saw Asch, looking at Luke.

Guy let go as Luke shoved him off, and walked in front of Asch. He gave him a gentle smile, and placed his hand on his shoulder. Asch just stared dumbfounded, and before he could speak, was staring at his replica's back. ... He was leaving. Again. Asch continued to watch as Luke walked away, as his love disappeared into the eternal snow-fall. 'I LOVE YOU.' He screamed in his head, tugging at his hair, and letting tears fall down his face. In the distance, he could hear the voice of a speaking cheagle mutter, "Master, those headaches, again?"

---

_I FUCKING LOVE YOU, WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT!?_


End file.
